


预览

by yimeiyinbi



Category: SHENDU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeiyinbi/pseuds/yimeiyinbi





	预览

<场景五>答案（降妖师x应龙，上高速，女装攻出没）  
幸而应龙眼疾手快一把护住了降妖师，否则这生了副好看皮囊的年轻人可得把鼻梁给撞歪了。不过好巧不巧，小祖宗摔的位置也妙得很——一头就栽进了应龙饱满的胸间。  
“你……要埋到什么时候……”应龙倒是习惯了他这样的不要脸，对他故意摔倒的小心思也心知肚明，可对方是自己的主上又能怎么办呢？难不成还看着他摔下去吗？自然不能。所以降妖师想摔跤也一定是有其他打算的，比方现在埋在他胸间一动不动，或者说，根本不想动。  
“起来了……”应龙收了力道推搡青年两下，只是不仅没能推开，对方两条手臂干脆搂上了他的腰。可就在应龙想表现得强硬点时，青年却埋在他胸间发出了闷哼。  
“都二十岁的大男人了，能别再撒……嗯？你怎么了？？”降妖师的状态看上去不太正常，应龙扯掉紧紧环着自己的手臂一把将他推开，降妖师像是脱线木偶一样半分力气都使不上，整个人因为应龙的动作晃荡了两下。  
他喘息急促，面颊上的红都晕染到了眼角，覆盖在女性衣物下的胸膛不住起伏。  
“你吃了什么？”应龙问他，可青年好像什么都听不进去了，只是半仰着脑袋，被水汽弥漫的湿润眼眸着了魔一样盯着应龙说着话的唇瓣。  
“是那碗水吗？他在里面下药了？”应龙看向桌上那碗方才被降妖师喝过的茶水，胸膛中涌上了七分的怒意与……三分的无措，或许……还有两分别的什么。  
“我去喊人，你忍一……唔！？”未等应龙撤手，降妖师火热的双唇就覆了上来。事情发生得太过唐突，以至于人高马大的应龙被比他小上一圈的青年直接压进了床榻里。  
“你放……唔唔……”青年十指牢牢扣住他的下颌骨，这劲用得巧，虽说一点都不疼，却让应龙只能仰着脖子承受身上人族炽烈的舌吻。  
怎么回事？降妖师的吻技是不是又进步了？这是……什么……唔……好软……被吸得好爽……  
“呼——哈……殿下……”青年从大妖口中退出，却停留在气息近在咫尺的地方断续说道，“我想要……”  
“起来……”降妖师灼热的吐息与自己交融在了一起，应龙也觉得开始头昏脑涨起来。  
“我好热……”他握起应龙手腕，将大掌贴在了衣襟处引导应龙揉弄胸口，没一会儿原本穿着齐整的衣襟便凌乱了，隐隐约约触碰到了青年的肌肤。  
“胡闹……”应龙扭过头移开了视线，腰下用力想要起身。  
“我好像快要死了应龙……”降妖师的脑袋又挡住了他，一只手插在他的腰与手臂中间，撑在榻上形成了让他无法随意动弹的死角。  
“被……药了而已。”总觉得对着降妖师说不出那个字啊，“管事的人应该有解药。”  
“我不要……”青年肩膀一个使力将应龙又压回了床里，“我只要你……只有你能解……殿下……”  
“堂堂降妖师，别说胡……唔……”青年对他的殿下充耳不闻，又直接用吻封住了应龙总是想教育他的嘴，双手不安分地摸上线条健美的腰身，顺着腰间那道他闭着眼睛都能描摹出来的妖纹一点点下滑，离那个逐渐苏醒的野兽越来越近。  
“给我好吗？”他在大妖口中尽兴地胡搅蛮缠了一番后终于肯放过那对红肿着的嘴唇了。应龙没有一次能逃过他的吻，每次都是像这样被亲个七荤八素，连还没来得及拒绝就被他的降妖师牵着鼻子走了。所以应龙迷迷糊糊地撩开了被降妖师穿得还挺有模有样的女性装束的裙摆，一手探进了他的双腿间。  
“殿下……帮我……脱衣服……”  
“天要黑了……快点解决。”他尚存一丝理智，虽然默许了青年的求欢，兽类的直觉却告诉他必须速战速决。不过为什么自己不直接打晕他呢？是觉得这么做以“臣属”身份而言不尊敬吗？可似乎……也并非如此。  
“浪货……居然什么都没穿？”  
“手……快点……”  
等等！？应龙突然觉察到了什么。降妖师裙摆下面居然什么都没穿？他本来是说让女性妖灵坐庄套色狼未必有些不尊重她们，且怕万一出了什么事自己作为降妖师的颜面也得丢了，所以才自告奋勇男扮女装来钓大鱼。可这里面一丝不挂又是什么情况？是心太大？可那只好色狸猫妖在茶水里下了药，如果他是当时喝下去的话……不、不可能，降妖师自幼聪敏，不会犯这种错误。所以这究竟是……  
“降妖师，你是故意的？”  
正舔食着他颈窝的青年抬起脸来，竟全然没了方才那副欲乱情迷的模样。他翘起嘴角笑得又甜又纯：“居然被殿下看出来了。”  
“你真是个疯子！”应龙摸着他腿根的手一下子收了回来，怒目圆睁地盯着他，恨不得将他看出个洞来。  
“药也不是狸猫妖下的哟。”他轻柔吟笑着，即便是对上大妖狠戾的双眸，也没有半分丝毫的畏惧，却眼中总是如一汪碧波荡漾着朝阳洒下的柔和光点，将眼前的心上人清清楚楚地倒映在瞳眸之中。  
应龙一拳打在了棉花上——可他的降妖师总是这样，身为降妖师时候的他自然也是有威严凌厉的一面，公事公办、雷厉风行，只是面对他，他的降妖师就好像没有脾气，除了不要脸了点，余下的留在他记忆中的，尽是他千百年来都不曾体尝过的……温柔。  
“很好玩是么……”所以对着这样的降妖师，他又怎发得起火来呢？  
“殿下是在担心我的身体问题吗？”青年复又握起他的一只手贴上腰带，示意让他扯掉，应龙条件反射想收回手时，嘴角边又被落下一吻，“其实是我自己配的啦，算不太上春药吧，但是可以持久一点。”  
什么“持久”？应龙听了一个犯浑手上用力不稳居然真的把降妖师的腰带扯掉了！而降妖师又顺势“欺身而上”，让应龙的手直接穿过散开的衣襟摸进了胸腹。  
大妖尖锐的指爪已经抵住了人族没有防护的皮肉，他想推开青年却只敢将力施在指腹与关节上，青年被心上人骨节分明的五指紧贴着，顿觉下腹又是一阵燥热。他的肌肉随着愈演愈烈的呼吸连绵起伏，向应龙掌中传去鱼一般的触感。  
应龙心中低叹，想来算上自己逾越那回也已经做了三次了，他也算是“习以为常”。虽说降妖师坦白了药性，可终究和春药脱不了干系，看着降妖师现下欲火难耐的模样，他也不太好受。至于是怎样的“不好受”，自己却也说不明白。  
“别乱亲了……我帮你就是了。”应龙计无可施地摸进青年裙摆下那个隐秘又放荡的地方，那根已然充血肿胀、蓄势待发的器物不知廉耻地滑进他的掌心，青年舒服得喟叹一声，原本落在应龙锁骨上的亲吻都变成了吸食。而随着大妖揉捏的加剧，他吸食的声音也越发大胆，双手严丝合缝地贴在应龙胸侧摩挲。  
“喂、你亲就亲，别发那么大声音 。”  
“唔……殿下……你捏过猫蛋蛋吗？”  
“我一条龙捏这个作甚……”  
“喵……”  
“……”  
不要脸！怎么会有那么不要脸的人族！  
“捏一捏嘛……”说着身上跟条鱼一样扭动着的青年又学了一声猫叫。  
真是着了他的道。  
应龙只好转而去照顾那两个囊袋，然而手上动作不得章法，弄得降妖师闷哼一声皱紧了眉头。  
“殿下……我想要……嗯……”  
应龙扭过头去避开降妖师的脸，另一只手不动声色地撩起裙摆：“有脂膏吗？”  
“不行哦殿下……”青年咬上他戴着环的耳垂，“今天不是来让我‘交答卷’的吗？”  
“什么答卷？嘶——啊……别抠……”趁着大妖走神时，青年双手娴熟地解掉了他看上去繁复的腰带，上手就是一番恶作剧。  
“还以为穿着女装会让殿下更有感觉呢，居然都没怎么硬起来。”  
“和这有什么关系？龙族看你们人族……唔……本来就都差不多……”青年的手心或许是因为药物的作用变得比往常热很多，“哈——你别玩了！都什么时候了？”  
“呜……那殿下让我进去，我就不玩了。”  
“什……什么？”应龙脑袋一下子又懵了，“你……是说……你要上我！？”他看着降妖师渴望的双眼蓦地抽回手推向青年肩膀，整条龙猛地从床上翘起，却忘了自己的欲望还被掌握在降妖师手中，小祖宗一个挑逗他腰一软，侧着身子又堪堪倒回榻里，随之而来的是双腿间穿插进的青年火热的肉杵。  
“那……那我不进去，就在外面蹭一蹭，好不好？”青年忍耐着，舔咬起大妖结实的肩肉，又一路向下闻着散落的银发上的味道，细细地啃着龙脊附近的肌肤。  
“胆大包天……”应龙刚想拒绝他的无理取闹，就听得贴在自己背上的青年口中“啵”的一计令人羞耻万分的声响，随即他感到青年的唇舌开始恣意妄为，吸食的力度越发加大，口舌之中弄出的声音也愈加响亮，这些声音统统被灌进应龙那对尖长的耳朵里，羞得他的耳尖染上了一大片火烧云。  
“你……啊……你在做什么……”  
“痛吗？”  
“感觉……很……怪……”  
“唔……我在想是不是能吸出吻痕，可是你们龙族身上本来就有龙鳞护体，好像吸不出来呢……”  
青年其实吸得很用力了，可这些力道于龙族大妖而言不过是挠痒的程度，只是青年灵活的舌头时不时会有意无意地逆刮过鳞片，惹得他脑子里像触了雷似的。  
“那就别……弄了。”  
而后又是好几声令他羞耻的吸吮。  
“那、殿下同意我蹭蹭，我就不吸了。”  
“滑头……一会儿有你好看……嗯……”青年挺动起来，他的欲望磨蹭顶弄着自己的东西，不得不说这令他很是舒服，才来回四五下他的这根东西也变得黏糊糊的了。  
他的降妖师原本箍着他的腰复而摸上他的腹部，用手指比划着肌理的走向：“殿下……殿下……腿……再夹紧点……”，大妖感觉到身后人仰起了脑袋用下巴抵着他，随着下身的抽动在他的肩胛骨上磨来磨去，滚烫的吐息大片大片地吹拂在他颈项与耳畔，他觉得自己也仿佛快要烧起来了，竟依言将双腿并得更拢了些。  
可降妖师还是不满足，手又不老实地移上了胸脯，一会儿指缝夹住大妖乳头揉捻着，一会儿整只手掌像被吸住般在大妖胸上游走。  
“喂、你是在想……女人么……”  
“殿下……就是殿下……我只要殿下……”说罢青年将手滑至应龙胯骨处，指节牢牢扣住奋力挺动。  
应龙的大掌也覆上青年手背，龙首微仰——他总觉得枕头下面有什么熟悉的气味，不过垫着的东西软软的，怎么看都不过是普通的枕头——一副高潮在即的模样。  
可恶……原来人族还有这种玩法……虽然比不上降妖师那个小穴，但是在此时此地、用这种方式做爱，让他有种与先前都不同的背德的快感。  
临近高潮的感觉逼上脊髓，应龙低喘一声释放了出来，正当他想转身将这不要脸的降妖师拍掉的时候，身后青年却又开始新一轮动作，应龙这才惊觉他的降妖师竟然还没出来，不仅如此，他双腿间都被自己和降妖师的黏液弄得一副春水淋淋的样子了。  
这药还真是“持久”啊？应龙在心底抱怨，回过头去想质问降妖师能不能快些，怎想居然看到这小祖宗在抽抽噎噎地哭鼻子？  
“喂、你怎么回事？”  
“呜……应龙……”青年本还压抑着，见到心上人“关心”自己一下子就把守不住了，眼泪一串串落下来，“我……我出不来呜呜呜……”  
“……”凶神一下子又气又想笑，“药性太强了？”  
青年哭着鼻子点点头。  
“呜……应龙……我……我想进去，我可以进去吗？让我进去好不好？”  
这是什么要命的不要脸发言三连？这要让他怎么回答？？  
“殿下……呜呜……殿下……好难受……我想要你呜呜呜……”  
扭头看着这个紧贴着他的，对人族而言体格正常、但对龙族来说脆弱不堪、甚至现下还穿着女性装束哭哭啼啼，看起来就更柔弱的青年降妖师，应龙真是束手无策。要是青年想强上他，他倒极可能就将他打晕过去了，然而他的降妖师总是不能让他称心如意，总是要“背道而驰”，总是能够“以柔克刚”。他认栽。  
呵……明明前几天还冷冰冰地让他好好想想清楚，如今他撒个娇自己就缴械投降了。  
应龙也不想管他是真难受，还是不过为了找个上他的借口装难受了，他只看着降妖师半晌，尔后无可奈何道：“好吧，我同意了，你别哭了。”


End file.
